Merry Christmas Ran~!
by ConanKudo
Summary: Conan's 18th Christmas, he decide to give Ran something special and unforgetable. It's a Christmas special edition, so don't expect it to be as long as my "Identity". R&R desired!


ConanKudo: I first wrote this story for the neopets detective conan guild fanfiction contest, and I wrote this in couple of hours, so I didn't have much time to fully revise and edit, therefore, I apologize to all those mistakes I made. Oh yeah,   
  
Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama, all credits goes to him, the only thing I claim for is the plot. Hope you will enjoy my fanfic! :)  
  
Please note that this is the first time I wrote something this, so please post comments and suggestions. And don't ask me why most of my fanfics are over thousands words, because the only answer I'll gave you is I don't know either! Thank you!  
  
  
----------------------------  
Merry Christmas Ran!  
*special edition*  
-ConanKudo-  
  
  
Conan rested his little body sideways on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, afraid that his little mind might explode with all those tensions and grief.   
  
"Tomorrow is Christmas eve." Conan murmured to himself, thinking about what to gave Ran as a special present. After all, he had "disappeared" for nearly a year and half now.   
  
Each time he calls, Ran would ask him the same question over and over again, gladly, he can came up with a different excuse every time. But he hates the most for calling her was her tears, it always hurts him badly, even worse then the time he was forced to take the drug and the pain he experienced during his shrunk. This year, he wanted to give her something special, meaningful, and something she wants.   
  
Conan loosed his voice changing bowtie and placed it on the nightstand next to him. The blue diamond like eyes behind the huge glasses disclosed an exhaust and a mature gaze. His second childhood life had been hard, maybe the most difficult challenge he'll ever face in his whole life.  
  
(What should I gave Ran? If I gave her the thing she wants the most, it might destroy all of our lives. But...) Conan frowned and closed his eyes, the night of the accident, the time they use to spend together before he shrunk, the time that he almost let his secret escape out of his mouth...One by one flashed in his mind, "No, Ran doesn't deserve any more lies, excuses...She can't accept them any more..." He muttered.  
  
No more lie, no more excuses! He kept on telling himself that, for almost a year, but he never did it. With all the "what ifs", he never succeed in building up his courage to tell her the whole truth.  
  
The bright moonlight shone into his room, the shadow of eight years old was in front of him. Wind smoothly brushed against his curtain, making a little sound, but was instantly covered by Kogoro's snoring. Surely, he knew it was almost time, time to do the most important thing in his second childhood.   
  
Slowly, he opened his door, looked around watchfully. (Good, they are all fast asleep) He revealed a little grin. Trying not to make any sound at all, he arrived at the front door, (Okay, only three more steps and you are out to finish your mission) He told himself.   
  
Quietly, he grabbed the doorknob, turned it and pulled as slow as he can. Then he tiptoed out, closing the door behind him.   
  
  
  
  
******************************************  
The phone rang madly, Ran hurries and picked up the phone before the tenth ring, "Moshi moshi, Mouri desu." She answered with half awoke voice.  
  
(This sweet voice!) "Hello, it's me!" The voice on the other end replied, smiling.  
  
"Shinichi!" Ran instantly woke up, excited. Before long, tears rose up to her eyes.  
  
(No...Don't cry...) "A-Are you crying, Ran?" Shinichi asked tenderly.  
  
"Of course not!"   
  
Liar.  
  
"So, why did you call me?" Ran asked, but thinking about how happy she is.  
  
Shinichi grinned, even though she can't see it. "Just want to see if you are worried about me and all."  
  
"If I tell you I'm not worried, then it's a lie! How can I not...worry about you when you disappear for one and half year! If only you know how much I...how much I..." Hot tears start to slide down her cheek, her wrenching sob cut off her words.   
  
"I know...I'm sorry..." Shinichi swallowed hard, he was hurt deeply in his heart. Ran's tear is his only weakness, every time she cries, especially for him; his heart would feel like it's cutting itself into pieces.   
  
For a long time, neither one of them made a sound, allowing the silence continue their conversation, the only thing in their mind was each other.   
  
"So...um...Exactly when are you going to come back?" Again.   
  
"I..." He fought back his tears, which almost escaped out of his watery eyes, "...Soon..." He whispered, obviously, Ran's question hurt him.  
  
"Oh..." Ran couldn't find another word to say, her heart was just as hurt as Shinichi's, she wanted to bury herself in Shinichi's arm, she wanted to cry over his shoulder and have someone who cares about her to comfort her.  
  
Knowing that this conversation has to end here before the situation gets any worse, Shinichi said the last sentence, "Ran, listen to me, I promise I will be back as soon as I can. And merry Christmas!" He hung up before Ran's reply, because he   
  
knew, her words might change his mind of hanging up so soon.  
  
"No! Shinichi, wait!" The only response from the other end was the beeping tune. (Shinichi...) She cried harder, and covered herself under the quilt...  
********************************************  
  
Outside the phone booth, Conan halted his step, and shivered slightly. (Should I do this?) He wondered.   
  
The December wind encircled him ragefully, snowflakes flew to the ground quietly, granting everyone a white Christmas day. (My eighteenth Christmas...) Conan thought and sighed softly.  
  
"Ran's going to be mad when she receives my call, haha, women..." He laughed bitterly to himself, after a while, he bit his lip, and start to think (Is this the best you can come up with Kudo Shinichi? Call her, repeat your miserable history again and again, what's the use of that? You have to give her something special this year, something that she'll never forget in her life. Don't hurt her again Kudo Shinichi, don't...)  
  
Conan turned back, stepping onto the ever-so-white snow, which shone under the moonlight and headed back to Mouri's tantei agency. No more than three steps later, he turned back, again, and stared at the phone booth.   
  
(Do it!) One voice from his heart encouraged him (You wanted to do it right? Do it then!)  
  
(No! Don't! Do you want to hurt her any deeper?) Another voice countered.  
  
(Do it!...)(No, don't!...) The voices echoed in his head until he hit it hard. "What should I do?" He questioned himself, who began to run after he turned back. Without looking back, he ran as fast as he could, the idea of Ran's present was already in his little mind.   
  
Truth.  
  
Truth was the only, the best or the worst idea he ever had for Ran's present. (But how would Ran react to my sudden revelation? Kill me? Forgive me?)   
  
The street was as quiet as ever, everyone was fast asleep, maybe dreaming about his or her wonderful Christmas tomorrow. Is Ran, too?  
  
Perhaps.  
  
Well-decorated Christmas tree were everywhere, color lights brought a merry Christmas wish to everyone around the city. (Only if it can fulfill my wish too.) Shinichi thought as he kept on running back, back to his home, a home that does not belong to him or his family, a home of his worst nightmare.  
  
When he once again arrived in the warm house, everyone was still asleep, snores were the only sound except for his shivers.   
  
He settled himself with some hot water and went back into his room.   
  
For many times, Conan wandered out in the park in the midnight, thinking about his whole unbelievable story and his plans for the future. There are many things he wanted to do, but he can't for other's good. And this time, he's going to do one of them, even if he's going to embroil lots of innocent people. Love had won his fight.  
  
He reached into his drawer, and took out his cellur phone, which will bring him to the first step of the dangerous revelation. "I hope to God this will success, or else I might as well gave up now and call her from the phone booth down there. At least that way she can't kill me." He murmured as the cellur phone was turned on and he dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Ring...Ring...Ring..." Ran's cellur phone suddenly rang, the sound from next-door spread through out the whole house, Conan can hear it clearly. Once...Twice... (Pick it up Ran! Pick it up before Kogoro-san wakes up.) Conan thought nervously, he was now afraid that Ran would answer his phone, what if she's not in a good mood for this? What if she can't take it? What if...   
  
Before he can think of any more "what ifs", a memory of the time when he solved a case and Ran told the crime, "Courage is a word of justice, it means the qualify of minds that enables one to overcome situations with confident and resolution..."   
  
(Courage is a word of justice...)He repeats the most meaningful sentence in his heart. (Hm...I guess we are both ready for this...Well...Here we go...)  
  
"Hi Shinichi." Ran said with a sleepy voice.  
  
"H-How did you know it's me?" Conan said through his voice changing bowtie, how nice it is to hear his own voice again!  
  
Ran yawned and whispered back, "Idiot, who else would call me at this time of the day?"   
  
(Well that's true, if anyone ever does, I won't be easy on that person.) "Um...Ran?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something...important." (He sounds so serious!) Ran thought, it was the first time she ever heard his voice like this.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Ran was fully awaked by now.   
  
"It's about Conan...and me..." Shinichi said hesitantly.  
  
(The subject I always wanted to talk about and know!) "Yes? What about you two?" She said, already interested in this phone call.  
  
"I...I want you to know that...that I'm sorry." Shinichi said sadly.  
  
"Sorry? For what?"  
  
"I-I...Ran, I know this sounds crazy and weird, but...but Conan and Shinichi are the same person!" A knock came from Ran's back, she whirled and was shocked instantly as her gasp went out automatically.   
  
Conan was holding the cellur phone by his ear with his left hand, the bowtie was in front of his mouth, which was held by his right hand, and most of all, he wasn't wearing his glasses! His sight was full apology and plead.  
  
Then, he continued while walking to Ran, who was staring at him like she had never seen him before, his voice also arrived into Ran's ear through the phone, "Ran, listen to me before you say a word. I can explain this whole thing, but first you   
  
have to give me the chance. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before, I'm sorry. I know this hurts you and surprises you badly, but..." Conan shut off his cellur phone.  
  
(Conan...is talking to me on the phone...using Shinichi's voice...NO! IT CAN'T BE! Not after all those secrets I told Conan about Shinichi, I...) Ran was unable to move for a few seconds, her face was pale, mouth wide open like her eyes and tears dropped down to her hand.   
  
"Shin...ichi?..." She finally said.  
  
"Yes, it's me." He went up to her and wiped away her tears, but it just came back again. When he tries to wipe it again, Ran pushed his arm away.   
  
"No! You are lying! It's not true that you are Shinichi, it's all just my illusion, tell me it is!!!" She suddenly got as excited as she ever was.  
  
(Ran...I never meant to hurt you...I...) "Ran, the reason I didn't tell you this before was because I was afraid this would happen, and I...I don't want you to suffer." Conan sat quietly beside Ran.  
  
The girl made no reply, this news was way beyond her imagination. Although she suspected it before, but she never considered it as a real truth. "B-but last time I asked you, you told me I made a mistake about. about your true identity...and..." Ran   
  
finally said, after a while of thinking.  
  
Conan moved closer to her, slightly. "Because I don't know if I should tell you or not at that time. You know it takes lots of courage and preparation for me to tell you this..." conan was acting as calm as he ever was now.  
  
"NO! You didn't tell me because you didn't trust me, you was afraid that I would spread this information to everyone around the world right? RIGHT?" Ran's tears had almost became a waterfall now, hot waters once again filled in her tearstains. Excited she was, still can't believe this, this can't-be-true news.  
  
Conan raised his sight in order to look at Ran's face, he can almost feel how Ran felt at that moment. She was hurt, and perhaps the wound was already too deep to heal by just using one apology. "No, of course not. I trust you Ran! I trust you over anyone around this world, its just that...that...Oh surely you know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Conan said with a tiny joking voice.  
  
She nodded, but her tempers were still cliffhanging between anger and sadness. "Then tell me how did you get yourself...into THIS condition!!!"   
  
He did, word by word, detail by detail, he told Ran everything that had happened to him after he said "Good-bye, I'll catch up to you soon..." that night. Ran seems flummoxed at first, but little by little, she learned that her friend wasn't joking at all. After Shinichi ran out of explanations, Ran stared at her childhood friend.  
  
"Ran...Do...Do you believe me? Do you still trust me? I mean...Um...Do you still...still...still...Um..." Conan couldn't say the last word out loud for the reason, which Ran knew clearly in her mind. He was not sure that if she felt the same way as he thought.  
  
(Shinichi, you idiot...) Ran smiled, a real, happy smile! "Of course I still trust you, after all, you are the person who made me stay up nearly every night worrying about you."   
  
"I...Uh...Will...Um..." He was going to tell her, tell her the second part of his plan, the plan that will affect the rest of his life, the master plan everyone will face in his or her life, but it just doesn't seem to be the right time. (Not so fast) He told himself. "...Never mind."  
  
Then, Shinichi noticed that Ran was shivering, (What am I? An idiot? How can I not notice that tonight's temperature is below 5 degrees?) Conan pulled her quilt slowly up to her neck, and helped her use it to cover up her freezing body. Gently, he brushed away the hairs in front of her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you cold, Conan?" Ran opened her eyes when the warmth seeks into her skin.  
  
"N-Not really." Conan lied, trembling slightly.   
  
The window in front of them was wide open, (So Ran had opened her windows to look at the stars again...Ran, only if you know what I use to pray to those shining stars...) Conan put his little hands by his mouth, and blew some hot air.   
  
"Not really? You don't have to lie to me, Shinichi, it's okay. After all, I already told you all of my secrets about you, there's not much to concern and embarrass about, don't you think?" Ran lift up the quilt, moved closer to Conan and covered them both up. Both of them were flushing. Before he know it, Ran was hugging him like a teddy bear, his face got even redder.  
  
(Ran!) Shinichi thought, but before he can say any word, Ran cut him off, "Promise me, Shinichi, promise me you'll never lie to me again, promise me you'll never let me alone again, not a minute. Okay?" She hugged him even tighter.  
  
Conan, no, Shinichi's tear filled his blue eyes, trying his best to keep them inside, "Oh, I promise." But he still can't fully relax, to this, unexpected situation. "Hey...Um...Ran..."   
  
"...Yes?" She answered hesitantly.  
  
"I lo...um..." His voice trailed off, again. "Hey, did you see that shooting star?"   
  
Disappointed.  
  
"N-No...but let's make a wish still, Um?" Ran managed to play alone with him, and closed her eyes to make a wish.  
  
About thirty seconds later, she asked curiously, "What wish did you make Shinichi?"  
  
"About that? Well...Let's talk about something else shall we?" He answered with a smile.   
  
"Shin'ichi! C'mon! Tell me!" Ran kept on asking, and raised her hand, which was about to hit him, but he grabbed it just in time. Brown eyes stared into blue, for a minute? Two? None of them moved, nor made a sound.  
  
Shinichi turned around, attracted by the picture the wind and moonlight made for Ran, (Gosh! you look so beautiful!)   
  
Conan remarked in his heart. (Should I...tell her?...) He took another breath, and slowly released his hand.   
  
When he whirled back to face the window, eyes showing regrets and disappointment, Ran exhaled softly, it almost sounded like a sigh. (Again...)  
  
"Ran, I have another thing to tell you...Something even more important than my identity." said Shinichi, tighten his hand, which was already full of sweat.  
  
(Is he going to...to...tell me that he...) "What is it?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Uh...Um...I want to know if you would like to...go to...L.A. with me, my parents really want me to join them for sometime and...I want you to come with me, or else I'll just answer them that I can't go because I promised Ran I'll never leave her alone." He looked back, waiting for her response.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I don't know, may be two weeks, or half year, perhaps even a year, or forever. All depends on your decision, no matter what you choose, I'll always be with you." Said he with a grin.  
  
Ran starred back at him, at her best friend's childhood body, and laughed, "Looks like the only choice I have is to go with you, you left me with no choice and you let me to make the final decision, your point is...?"  
  
Shinichi said with a smirk and a flush, "You know better what I mean."  
  
Ran blushed even more, but kept on playing this game with Shinichi even though she understood clearly what he meant by that invitation, "What exactly do you mean, detective?"  
  
"RAN!" Shinichi shouted with exasperation.  
  
"Okay..." Ran start to get serious and halted her laugh, "Let me think about this, okay?"  
  
Shinichi, still blushing and gave her a solemn nod. His hand searched around and found Ran's warm hand, he held it tenderly.   
  
"Oh yeah...I have something for you." Shinichi added.  
  
Before her reply, he went on, "But you'll have to come with me in order to see it!" He stood up and pulled her slightly, showing her that she has to dress and go with him.  
  
"At three o'clock in the midnight? Where are we going Shinchi?" Ran asked while Shinichi covered her up with her sweater and jacket, "It's ok Shinichi, I can do this myself." Then she dressed, no more than sixty seconds later, the young couple sneaked out of the house and arrived downstairs.   
  
"Hurry, it's not that far!" Shinichi seized her sleeve and pulled her forward to a park.  
  
Dawn was not far from now, the only noise on the street was their fast running step and Ran's panting. The quiet night had almost ended, only three hours away, the city will once again began its usual busy life. People will join their families and friends, and celebrate this wonderful Christmas.   
  
Footprints left marks of Ran's most important day of her life. At last! The day had come.  
  
"Where...are...we...going...Shin...ichi?" Ran asked within her fast breath.  
  
The only answer from the eight-years-old boy was the increase of their pace, "Ah! Wait up!"   
  
Conan caught some breath while running in a steady pace, preparing for his big part, which was going to happen to them in less than five minutes. (Think, Kudo Shinichi, think! How should you say it so it won't surprise her that much, how?)   
  
Finally, they stopped at the entry of the park, Conan told Ran, "Close your eyes, please."   
  
And so she did, a strange feeling spread around her body.  
  
Conan grabbed her hand and walked towards a place, where he discovered a few days ago, "The orchid paradise".  
  
"Okay, open your eyes." Conan said as he helped Ran sit down on a bench near them. The first thing came to sight was a world full of pink, white orchids, some covered with snow and some with water drops on top of the petal. Sweet smell of the flowers went in to her nose as she opened her eyes in amazement. Mouth dropped open to taste the fresh, sugary air.  
  
For a moment Ran went speechless, unable to describe the scene she's looking at and the point Shinichi was trying to hint her.   
  
Conan/Shinichi pulled Ran's shirt, a little wrapped present in his other hand, "Merry Christmas Ran!" He grinned.  
  
"For me?" Ran asked disbelievingly.  
  
Shinichi laughed, "Can you see anyone else around this park right now?" He put the present into Ran's open hand.  
  
Ran made no reply, slowly unwrapped the present she has in hand and let out a surprise gasp when she opened the little box.   
  
"Wow Shinichi, this is..."  
  
(Yes Ran, this is it, our destiny. It's all in your hand now, the next answer you gave me will decide my fate) Shinichi held Ran's hand and continued for her, "a wedding ring."  
  
"Would you like to accept it?" Ran can practically sense how nervous and calm he is, her own heart almost leaped out of her throat.  
  
The breeze smoothly brushed against Ran's silky hair, snowflakes continued their long journey from the sky to the brand new white world. The orchids and Shinichi waited silently, (Should I follow my instinct and say yes? Should I?) Ran flushed and smiled.  
  
Impatiently, Shinichi's feet stirred in the dirt, anxiously waited for Ran's response to his propose.   
  
"I..." One word attracted his attention, he hurried and looked back at her.   
  
"Mm...?"  
  
"I...I...I accept!" The words went out one at a time.   
  
Shinichi smiled brightly in relief, the word "accept" repeated itself in his brain again and again. Staring up at Ran's face,   
  
another two lines of tears made their way down to her neck, but this time was different, it was the tear of happiness!  
  
Ran's answer made Shinichi forget that he was suppose to put the ring on her ring finger at this moment, both of them smiling   
  
to each other and thinking hard to come up with a word to say.  
  
"Y-you really want to be my...fiancee? Even if you might have to wait...for ten years?" He asked with doubt.  
  
She nodded.  
  
SHE NODDED!!!  
  
(I'm not dreaming! She accepted my propose, even when I lied to her that many times, even when I hurt her that deeply, she still wants to marry me!) "oh Ran..." He buried himself into her opened arm, and let out one drop of tear, which he had never allowed it to come out for the past fifteen years.  
  
Ran stroke his hair tenderly, and sheepishly she whispered three word but barely made a sound...  
  
~THAT'S IT FOR NOW~  
  
=======================  
CK: I know the ending was a bit weird and formal, but I really can't think of anything else in this short time. I apologize if you think this special edition totally sucks, I tried my best to fix those mistakes in fifteen minutes. Thanks for reading, please post a review so I can improve. Je~ne! ---ConanKudo / anime cc 


End file.
